Harry's Regret
by ADTR21
Summary: Harry silently curses himself as he watched his once best friend walk away. its not that good its my first fanfic story, be nice please.. complete
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I don't own Harry potter never will this is just for entertainment, not for money. The series belong to J.K Rolling.

a/n2: this is my first story

One thing Hermione knew for sure was the fact she was tired of doing what everyone else wanted. She was tired of the expectations. Everyone thought she was going to get married to Ron and have a happy life, but the truth is she was in love with the "enemy" Draco Malfoy, as Ron and Harry would call him. She has been in a secret relationship with him over 3 months. Hermione and Draco thought it was time to tell them

Hermione was sitting in the head boy/girl dorms waiting for Ron and Harry; she was going to tell them today. She was worried on how they would take it. She was deep in thought she jumped when she heard the knocks on the door.

"Harry, Ron please sit down I gotta tell you something." She said in a worried voice, "I don't know how you are going to take it but please keep an open mind."

"Of course Hermione you know we always have your back" Harry said as he could see the worry in her eyes. Harry was kind worried to hear what one of his best friends had to say.

"Yeah sure, Mione, but can we hurry up I hungry." Ron said as his stomach was rumbling. Hermione and Harry Rolled there eyes at him and chuckled. He was always hungry.

"I've been seeing someone, and I know you wont like it but I'm dating Draco Malfoy I have been for more than 3 months." Hermione said with a worried voice, she looked at Ron and Harry quickly to see there reactions. Harry's face was blank and Ron's was all red.

"I can't believe you, you…. Your dating the enemy, he's just using you. He's going to end up breaking your heart. You were supposed to be MINE. We were supposed to get married and have kids. You belong to ME. Break up with HIM!" Ron spat in Hermione's face, he was getting redder and redder. Hermione sat there stunned that he would command her to do such a thing.

"How dare you tell me to break up with him, we love each other and the wars over he was on our side! He is NOT the enemy any more, just get over it, and news flash I was never yours and we would have never gotten married I never felt that way about you, no matter if I was dating Draco or not. Deal with it." Hermione yelled back. Ron just got up and walked out glaring at anything he could. Hermione looked towards Harry who hasn't said anything. "Harry?"

"I don't know what to say Hermione; I found out your dating a kid that has made my, no wait, _our_ lives since first year, what would you like me to say." Harry said trying to understand why his best friend would date Malfoy. "I'm sorry Hermione but I just don't think I'll be okay with this."

Hermione just sat there stunned, her two best friends were actually going to Ditch her cause of who she was dating. "Harry he's changed, he's not the same person, are you really going to end a 7 year friendship over this?"

Harry just looked at her, no emotions shining in his eyes, "Yeah I guess I am, you're the one that's betraying us."

"The war is OVER, don't you get it, I'm not betraying you, he's changed you and Ron are the ones that didn't." Hermione yelled at him tears brimming in her eyes, she couldn't believe the way they were treating her. Harry left with out another word. She started it cry staring at his retreated back

"Its okay sweets, they don't know what they're missing." Draco said coming out of his hiding spot, she jumped at the sudden appearance, "sorry to scare you, shhh its okay. You still have me and I'm not going anywhere."

True to his word Draco stayed by her side, during the last few months till they graduated, she was spending more time with Draco and his slytherin because Gryffindor allinated her because of her relationship, she was surprised that the slytherin's were more accepting of them, I guess they changed during the year. She remembered what Blaise had said to her, "that's the difference between us slytherin's and you Gryffindor, sure you guys are brave and loyal to the things you see fit, but us slytherin we look out for own and were loyal to each other no matter there views 'cause once you're a snake, you're always a snake."

6 years later after graduation.

Hermione and Malfoy married a year after graduation. She had a son a year after they got married and currently pregnant with their daughter. Scorpius was now 4 years old a carbon copy of Draco. The family couldn't be happier about her life. The family was walking down Diagon alley, laughing and having fun.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?" Scorpius said to his mother Hermione, he loved his mother. He was a total momma's boy; Draco was hoping his daughter was a daddy's girl.

"What my darling little boy?" Hermione said, he loved when his mom called him that, he loved the little pet names.

"I see Harry Potter, isn't he the one who saved the world?" he excitedly said. Hermione whipped her head around and saw Harry potter, the memory of the night they stopped talking to her running fresh though her mind. "mommy, MOMMY!" He said shaking his mom's hand

Hermione was brought out of the memory "umm yeah that is." Harry heard them turned until her saw them. He remembered reading the article about the Malfoy's wedding and saw the pictures there was regret that he wasn't able to go to his best friends wedding. Harry started to walk there way. "Come here, and hold mommy's hand."

"Hey Hermione. How life for you. Is this your son? He looks just like the ferret." Harry said joking but he saw the anger flash though her eyes. He didn't really know what to say to her after all these years.

"Hello Harry, I'm good and yes this is my son Scorpius, and yes he looks his father Draco, well Harry I have to go. We were just here to buy some things, then go to the Malfoy manor for dinner with Lucius and Narcissa, so I'll be going now, Goodbye Harry." He stood there stunned, dinner with the Malfoy's. He was shocked.

"They accepted your relation ship? Why?" Harry he couldn't believe they were being nice to her, he thought they would never accept Draco's and Hermione's relationship.

"Yes they did, they had no problem. Actually they accepted me right away, they even asked me to call them mom and dad. Lucius walked me down the aisle, I was going to ask my best friend but it was Blaise at that moment but he was Draco's best man." Harry had to admit that stung a little because he thought he would always be her best friend, but he now sees how that changed.

"But why? And I have a son his age too." He pressed the first part wanting answers and the second part hoping she will ask about him and tell them their sons could meet each other some time.

"Because Potty, unlike you, my family changed after the war, they saw the errors of their way, any way we gotta go sweets, little man." Draco said as he walked up the group he didn't want potter to hurt Hermione more then he already did.

Hermione looked at her husband, her son and her slightly swollen stomach and she would change anything in her life she was happy. As she was walking away she turned to Harry, smiled and said "Good bye Harry, we need to be going. I hope you have a nice day."

Harry watched her walk away and silently cursed him self for being so stupid many years ago. He wished he could have turn back time and just accept the relationship, then he would have seen his best friend get married and have kids, he would always regret that night.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Yup still sucks oh and snape lives but was in a coma for 6 years and returned to Hogwarts when scorp was 7 & I still don't own

a/n2: sorry for my suckyness haha (;

a/n3: It was kind of rushed I'm sorry

It was Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts; the Malfoy family was waiting on platform 9&3/4. Scorpius, he was now 11, he was waiting to get on the train, and he noticed a man with jet black hair kind of shaggy, green eyes, glasses, and a scar on his forehead looking at his parents. He turned to his them and they were in their conversation, more like arguing about what house he was going to be in, they looked like they were in their own world. He rolled his eyes this happens all the time. Scorpius look at his six year old sister Ava, she was just giggling at their parents.

"-telling you he's going to be in Gryffindor. He's just like his mom." Hermione said proud of him, it was true he was like his mother in some ways. He loved reading and he was smart just like her, but he was also very cunning like his father. They had a bet going on which house he would be in.

"No he is not he's going to be in slytherin. He's cunning you've seen the ways he has gotten out of things." Draco said with pride dripping of the sentence, Hermione huffed and stuck her tongue out at him; he just chuckled on pulled her in for a kiss.

Scorpius wanted to be in Slytherin. His parents, well his father did, told him the story of how his mothers house turned on her for falling in love with a Malfoy. He really didn't want to belong in a house like that. Draco told him how the slytherin house stuck by them, now that's the house he wanted to be in.

"Hey mom and dad, as much as I would love to have this conversation again" his voice dripping with sarcasm, which got his parents to playfully glare at him, "- but there is a guy and his family looking at us." Hermione being curious looks around to see who it was.

"That's Harry Potter Scorpius, I told you about him right?" Hermione asked sure she's mentioned their adventures together.

Scorpius snorts, "Yeah I know how he ditched you 'cause you started dating dad and how he made the whole Gryffindor house turn against you."

Hermione glares at her husband for telling him that story; Draco tries to look innocent "Draco why'd you tell him that, you know I didn't want that to be brought up?" Draco just shrugged his shoulders, she rolled her eyes. Harry and his family starts to walk over to the Malfoy family when he sees that they spot him.

"Hey Draco, Hermione and Scorpius." Harry said shyly almost afraid how they would react. "These are my children James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. James, here is going into his second year, Gryffindor house and Albus is starting his first year, Lily isn't old enough yet, Ginny is at home sick." He explained further, he was trying to get reconnected to his once best friend.

Hermione looks at the children, "How lovely to meet you all, this is my son Scorpius, he's starting first year to, and this is my daughter Ava and my husband Draco." She looks at Draco and gives him the _you better keep your mouth shut_ look. She turns back to Harry, "Hello Harry, How's life been treating you?"

"Great, I've became the head auror, great job that is. So what are you doing now?" Harry asks, he sees that she's still the same person that just because she was dating Draco meant that she would change. He feels so stupid at that moment. He made a decision that he was going to do everything he could to get his friendship back.

"That's wonderful Harry! I just do research; you know how much I love to read!" she says excitingly, with a gleam in her eye, Harry gave her a sad smile, "Hermione that's great. How abou-" before he could finish that question the horn on the Hogwarts Express went of signaling that it was almost time to leave.

Harry and Hermione turn to there own children and starting to say their good byes. After Harry gave Albus a hug and he turned to his father and questioned "Dad who are they, you were looking at them a soon as they arrived her. Why did you look sad?"

Harry sighed and looked at Albus "Son that women used to be my best friend and I made a terrible mistake and I lost that friendship and it still hurts to think about of how much I was an idiot to throw away that friendship. I wish I could turn back time but I can't, I'm trying to make up for lost time and my stupidity." Albus just nodded like he understood.

"Dad I'm worried about when I get there, what if no one likes me or I get lost or I get put into a house I don't like." Harry shook his head and chuckled while his soon went on a whole list of things that could go wrong, but before her could answer he heard a voice behind him say, "Albus, don't worry my son could be your first friend and help you around he knows where he's going, he often visits his Uncle Sev, professor Snape when ever he could. Oh and Harry how you like to go get a cup of coffee or something after this?"

Harry turned around and was shocked while Albus just looked happy to have a friend, "Sure Hermione that sounds great." Draco made a face at that but was smart enough to know not to say anything.

Albus ran to go talk to Scorpius; they got into a conversation about what house they want while getting on the train. The kids waved to their parents from inside the train. After the train pulled away, Harry, Hermione, Draco and lily, which was entertaining Ava walked to go get some coffee and talk. Harry was hoping this is what will get his friendship back on track, its what people always say better late then never.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: still don't own HP series **

**a/n: I feel stupid for asking this but how do you mark your story as complete?**

**a/n: Fred does not die. **

_Dear Mom, Dad and Ava, _

_Hogwarts is okay, it's a lot of work. I'm still friends with the potters uncle sev, whoops I meant Professor Snape thought that was funny because dad and Harry were enemies or something in school, but anyway I got into Slytherin, like we didn't know that was going to happen. Albus was put into Gryffindor, I'm still going to be friends with him. Jason Zabini said we can't be friends with them but I didn't listen I can be friends with whomever I want to be. He was not happy to hear that. But anyway I'm going to bed see you around Christmas. Miss you guys, give Ava a hug for me please. _

_Love Scorps. _

"Draco why is it that it's Pansy's and Blaise's kid is the one that is still against Gryffindor? I mean Blaise is my best friend and I've became close with Pans." Hermione asked as she handed the letter to him. He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Even though they are friends with you doesn't mean that they're going to be all pro-Gryffindor. They still don't like the house epically how they treated you and our relationship." Draco said in a bored tone while reading the letter. He was swelling with pride to read that his son was in slytherin. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her husband.

A few moments later they got a letter from Harry

_Dear Hermione and Draco, _

_Albus got into Gryffindor, guess he didn't have to worry after all. He told me Scorpius and him are still friends that's great, anyway I had fun catching up the other day I was wondering if you'd come to the Weasley's for dinner tonight, everyone misses you. practically made me write you a letter as soon as I told her I saw you again and had coffee. They all miss you and would love to see you. Fred and George say they miss their favorite book-worm and Ginny misses you too. So what do you say can you come?_

_From Harry _

"So should we go?" Hermione asked Draco, as she finished reading, she handed Draco the letter. He saw the excitement in her eyes as she read, he knew she wanted to go but she wouldn't make him.

"Yeah I don't see why not, it could be fun. I know you want to see them again epically Fred and George you're always talking about how wonderful their joke are and genius. You just better not leave me for them." Draco joked and winked at her. He knew Hermione loved him and wouldn't leave him. She blushed

"Oh hush you." She laughed "I better go reply and get Ava ready." She was walking out of the room when she turned to Draco. "Thank you, I really do love you." She walked away with out waiting for a response.

_Dear Harry and the Weasley's _

_We would love to come to dinner, I hope it's okay if I bring Ava I don't have a babysitter. I'll see you in a bit. Thank You Harry. _

_Love Hermione, Draco and Ava _

At the Borrow:

Harry was walking into the kitchen when he noticed the owl was back, he took the letter and when he read the reply a grin was upon his face. He ran into the living room yelling "Hey Hermione said, yes they're coming to dinner and she's bringing her daughter. I think she's like 6 I think."

"Oh that's just wonderful, I can't wait to see how Hermione's doing. I should get started on dinner." said as she rushed into the kitchen excited to see that family.

"You mean our-" Fred started

"bushy haired book-worm-" George cut in

"has a daughter?" they finished together. Harry look at them like they were crazy how didn't they now Hermione was married and had kids.

"Umm… yeah she's married now and has to kids. One of them started Hogwarts Albus is friends with him." He explained wondering how they didn't know about this. As if they were reading his mind Fred answered with a shrug of his shoulders

We've been out in America since the war ended we needed a break from here for a while we just got back like a month ago. You didn't notice we were gone" Fred fake sniffled teasing Harry "Oh, the boy who lived didn't remember little old us George."

"Oh no Freddie, he doesn't have even notice we were gone, how will I live on with my life?" George fake cried and went to lean on the closest that had to be there, which happen to be Charlie,

Oh would you to grow up, you are a pain in my ass right now." He said with a roll of his eyes, he was just excited to see Hermione as the rest of them she was always interested to talk to him about dragons, Charlie always thought of Hermione as a little sister.

Fred and George just dawned on the first part to Harry's sentence, "Wait, Who's she married to?"

"Malfoy, they got married a year after graduation so I guess that would be..." Harry said trying to figure out the number

"12 years." Ginny said rolling her eyes, Harry never was good at math. "How do you know that Gin?" Harry asked everyone else looked curious too.

"A year after Graduation the got married then they had Scorp a year after that, now he's 11 so that would make 12, and that fact that it's been 13 years since your graduation." Sometimes she hates explaining the simplest things, but she cant lie she wants to see the family to.

"Wow our little book-worm is Malfoy, and has too kids with the ferret." George said, he winked at Fred, "I wonder what she looks like now, do you think she still wears baggy thing and bushy hair?" he said laughing. Harry just shook his head at them. For Hermione has gotten better with age, she look gorgeous and her hair wasn't bushy at all anymore and she wore fitted clothing.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. She's changed; when you look at her you will be stunned." The twins thought he was exaggerating so they bother rolled their eyes at him "Fine give me that look; just wait until she gets here. The twins rolled their eyes again and just decided to talk about their newest invention while waiting for the Malfoy Family

About 30 minutes later, the Malfoy family showed up with a knock at the door. Harry led them back into the living room where everyone was waiting, well except who was cooking up a storm.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again, its been a very long time hasn't it?" Hermione said as she held on to her daughter. She saw the twins move so she put down her daughter down to play with lily just in time for the bone crushing hug Fred and George brought her into.

"Mione!" they both screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes at that ridiculous nickname she always hated.

"Oh Merlin, You've grown quite a lot." George pulled her back to take a look at her so did Fred.

"Yes she did my dearest brother, she has grown into a wonderful creature." Fred said as he looked up and down her body Harry was right. She laughed as Draco pulled her from there hands and tucked her into his arms. She felt at home here she was glad she invited Harry that cup of tea.

"Dinners ready!" yelled, everyone started to pill into the dinning room she noticed Hermione, Draco and a young girl looking like Draco, "Oh Hermione you look so beautiful, and that must be your daughter, she's beautiful. She looks just like you, Draco and I'm sorry Ron couldn't be here He's at one of his quidditch matches." Hermione was secretly relieved she didn't have to see him.

"Thank you ." Draco said with so much pride coming out of his voice. "This is Ava Say hello to . "Hello" she said very nicely. They all sat down for dinner and started conversation, Hermione sat back with a smile on her face looking around the table at talking about muggles and muggle things, the twins talking about their shop, and it was like how it used to be. Draco looked at his wife and saw that smile, he may not be the weasleys favorite person and vice versa but for that smile he'd do about anything for her.


End file.
